


Missing You

by TaliskerMortem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3x23 Compliant, Confessions, Gen, M/M, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliskerMortem/pseuds/TaliskerMortem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds himself pinned to the wall of the loft once again. And it's so normal, so familiar and comforting in some twisted way, that he can't help the words that spill from his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I couldn't help myself. We've been starved of Sterek scenes in 3B and this was just a little idea that popped into my head. Enjoy.

**Missing You**

And once again Stiles found himself pinned to the wall of the loft, Derek’s irate body barely inches away. It was so ridiculous – after everything they had been through, everything with the Nogitsune, with Allison – that Stiles couldn’t help the small smirk that made its way on to his drained face. It was just so familiar, so normal for them.

“You know, some sadistic part of me actually missed this,” he snorts, tugging at the lapels of Derek’s leather jacket. Derek’s reaction is instantaneous. His jaw clenches and he ducks his head so Stiles can’t seem him rearranging his features. Giving one last harsh shove, Derek lets go of Stiles and turns away, hiding the smile that he cannot seem to suppress.

Stiles’ smirk widens as he straightens out his clothing. He could barely remember what they had been arguing about and judging by the way Derek had his back to him, he wasn’t in danger of being thrown across the room any times soon. Picking up his bag and reaching for his keys that he had thrown unceremoniously at the table when he came in, Stiles headed for the door.

Derek’s voice stopped him in his tracks.

“I missed you too Stiles,” he whispered, just loud enough for the sound to carry across to the stunned teenager. Stiles froze for a moment before biting his lip and ducking his head in a mirror image of what Derek had done moments before. When he had gained some control over the blush that was threatening to spread up his neck, Stiles chanced a glance at Derek only to find him watching him with careful eyes. He looked almost vulnerable, open. And it very nearly took Stiles’ breath away.

This time, Stiles didn’t even try to hide the smile that broke across his face. The muscles felt a little strange, having been unused for so long. But the effect was the same. Derek’s answering smile was hesitant. Hesitant… but somehow hopeful. And Stiles grinned still wider.

“Later Sourwolf,” he smirked, stepping out of the loft and pulling the door closed just in time as something heavy – probably a book – landed against it from the other side.

“I told you not to call me that!” was the indignant yell from inside. But Stiles could hear the smile in Derek voice and knew that the matching one on his face wasn’t going to fade in the foreseeable future.


End file.
